


Alone for Christmas

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron brings Camille a gift and they spend Christmas together
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Alone for Christmas

“Did you really think I’d let you be alone for Christmas?”Camille said to Aaron

“I’m surprised you still even want me around you”Aaron jokes 

“You’re not all that bad”Camille says 

“Neither are you”Aaron winked at her 

“I have some vintage wine”Aaron said to her 

“You know I adore a good vintage?”Camille asked 

“I still know you better than you probably think I do”Aaron says to her 

“So sweet of you to think of me”Camille kisses his cheek

Aaron grinned his face lightly reddening at Camilles sudden embrace “I’ll help you open it if you want me to”

“Well nothing ever wrong with accepting help”Camille says 

“I don’t know why I ever let you go”Aaron says 

“In the end you still ended up keeping me so it’s a win win”Camille reminded him


End file.
